¿Problemas con Cupido?
by Arashi Shinomori
Summary: OneShot.Especial de San Valentín.RyoSaku.Si tienen problemas con el amor, mejor no llamen a Cupido, porque así se ahorrarían muchos problemas. Pero Sakuno aprenderá esto de mala manera


Hola a Todo el Mundo!. Bueno, he aquí mi regalito de San Valentín para todas las fanáticas del RyoSaku Aunque algo atrasado. Lo lamento mucho. Estuve luchando contra el reloj pero... el reloj ganó v-vU Espero que para el próximo San Valentín no me gane(No lo hará Muajaja).

Bueno, en que iba yo? Ah! Si!. Hem... Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece, es de Takeshi Konomi n-n Y ningún titular del equipo de Seigaku fue lastimado durante la escritura de este fic... A excepción de Oishi, pero después se recuperó n-nU

**¿Problemas con Cupido?**

**Autora: Arashi Shinomori**

Faltaba una semana para que fuese San Valentín. Un dato que hacía que varias chicas, por no decir la mayoría de la población femenina que no había conseguido un novio en la ciudad, se pusieran bastante histéricas para ver la solución a sus problemas amorosos. Porque, allá en Japón, el chocolate regalado en el Día de San Valentín parecía hacer milagros. Y esto último parecía estar pensando Sakuno Ryuzaki, mientras observaba el patio de su escuela por la ventana de su salón.

Estaba en la clase de historia, pero ella parecía haberlo notado. Al menos estaba de suerte, porque su maestra no la había descubierto.

Como ella estaba enamorada, San Valentín sería la ocasión perfecta para poder conquistar a Ryoma Echizen. Claro estaba que lo lograría si vencía su timidez en aquella semana. El problema estaba en que **generalmente **el chico era él que debía declararse, en Japón, si es que amaba a una chica. Parecía una idiotez, pero si el chico en cuestión no te hablaba ni para saludar, entonces la relación era, simplemente, un caso perdido. Por decir lo menos.

Aunque habían excepciones, como ocurrían en el día de San Valentín, en donde los milagros ocurrían gracias a un chocolate hecho a mano. Pero para eso, sería mejor orarle a Kamisama por un milagro para ese día. O quizás se resignaba.

Recordó que estaba en clases, así que posó su vista sobre el libro que tenía apoyado en su mesa. Tenía suerte, debían hacer lectura silenciosa aquella hora. Así que trató de olvidar sus asuntos amorosos y concentrarse en la antigua historia griega.

No era muy interesante su lectura, pero continuó haciéndolo por si la interrogaban antes de salir a receso.

Miró hacia la ventana un momento para descansar sus ojos. Luego, volvió a posar su vista en su libro. No sin antes echarle una miradita a Ryoma, quien se había quedado dormido y se estaba tapando con su libro abierto. Sonrió ante la escena. Él era bastante tierno, se dijo, mientras miraba las fotografías del libro. Realmente no tenía ganas de leer. Hasta que una imagen llamó su atención. Era una estatua de un chico halado con arco y flecha. Parecía bastante lindo y Sakuno lo quedó mirando unos momentos, como si fuese conocido. Entonces leyó la nota al pie de la imagen.

"_Eros, Dios del Amor Griego. Modelo para Cupido, Dios del Amor Romano"._

Con razón se le hacía conocido. Era el Dios del Amor, al cual se le debían hacer las plegarias correspondientes para que el milagro del chocolate de San Valentín se cumpliese.

Entonces tocaron para salir a recreo. Sakuno guardó sus libros y salió junto a Tomoka a algún lado, olvidándose completamente de Eros y Cupido.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Ya faltaban tres días para San Valentín.

Sakuno había comprado todo lo necesario para hacer el chocolate de Ryoma, aunque aún no lo hacía y no encontraba la fortaleza o el valor suficiente para entregárselo. Y lo peor era que no podía pedirle ayuda a su mejor amiga Tomoka porque ella tenía una fuerte obsesión con el chico, por lo tanto, cuando dijera algo a su amiga, no quedaría ni polvo de ella. Cosa que le asustada bastante.

Para colmo de males, había reprobado en una interrogación sorpresa en historia. Osea¿Cómo iba ella a saber cuál era la capital de Roma, si todavía la maestra no entraba en aquella materia? Ni siquiera sabía si existía, porque hasta donde ella sabía, Roma era una ciudad y no un país. Aunque fue un imperio, pero eso no iba al caso. Ahora sus padres la cortarían en pedacitos lenta y horriblemente hasta que no quedase nada de ella. Porque, para su total desgracia, de seguro ellos sabían la respuesta y dirían que la pregunta era fácil. Mejor era no pensar en eso.

Y también hoy día, ahora que recordaba, prometió a su abuela ordenar su biblioteca. Sumire había dicho que lo haría ella sola. Claro, después de todo la biblioteca era de ella, no de Sakuno. Pero a su madre le bajó la buena voluntad y casi obligó a su hija a que se ofreciera a ayudar a su abuela. Ella se hubiese ofrecido sin que la obligasen, pero le problema era que esa "pequeña biblioteca", era en realidad todo un cuarto lleno de gigantes estantes con libros de tenis, con tomos del 1 al 1000, si es que no mal recordaba.

No era un día muy bueno para la chica, lo admitía. Pero no quedaba de otra para la pobre Sakuno.

Suspiró al ver la entrada de la biblioteca de su abuela. Luego entró para ayudarle a su obaachan y así ella pudiera terminar más rápido.

Optó por ordenar el primer estante y seguir mañana, pues en una tarde ella no terminaría de ordenar aquello. Así que sacó todos los libros y con cuidado comenzó a limpiarlos y a ordenarlos.

Después de algunas horas, pronto llegaría a llenar la mitad del estante, por lo que estaba contenta. Se había sorprendido al encontrar tantos libros que no fuesen de tenis en aquel lugar. Generalmente, cuando ella bajaba, lo único que veía eran libros hablando acerca de tenis.

Sakuno tomó un libro y comenzó a limpiarle todo el polvo, haciéndole estornudar un par de veces antes, claro estaba. Al terminar de hacerlo, lo vio por unos momentos. Tenía un sello y en la carátula había un corazón con alas y el libro no tenía título. Se quedó pensando un momento, hasta que oyó un ruido y del susto botó el libro al suelo haciendo que el sello se rompiera.

Se alejó de él, esperando a que saliese alguna criatura extraña del interior del libro, como Kerberos, pero no sucedió nada. Así que se levantó y tomó el libro con ambas manos y lo miró un momento ya abierto, como asegurándose de algo. Al menos no habían cartas con dibujos extraños, y estaba segura que su abuela no era la reencarnación de la maga Sakura Kinomoto, aunque le preguntaría por si las dudas, así que respiró hondo y se recordó que ero no le sucedería nunca, bueno, excepto en su manga de Sakura Card Captor. Luego apartó el libro y continuó acomodando los demás, después de todo, quería echarle un vistazo... por si las dudas.

Continuó con su tarea sin olvidarse del libro. Su abuela aún no llegaba, así que se apresuró lo mayor posible para poder echarle el vistazo al libro. Así fue ordenando y limpiando rápidamente.

Terminó cuando ya era de noche, así que tomó el libro y se dirigió a su habitación rápidamente, para que así no la molestasen al tratar de leerlo. Llegó a su alcoba y se sentó en una silla frente a su escritorio. Luego colocó el libro encima de él y comenzó a leer desde el principio.

- "Había una vez, una joven muy bella que vivía en la antigua Roma... "- comenzó a leer en voz baja, Sakuno- "... Era tan bella que tenía muchos pretendientes, pero sin querer, esta jovencita se enamoró de un chico que nunca la tomaría en cuenta... "- decidió terminar de leer, pues al mirar la hoja sabía que vendría una larga historia.

Suspiró pensando en ¿qué era todo esto? Es decir, este tipo de historias tenían su título, uno muy cursi claro estaba, pero tenían.

Dio vuelta un par de páginas para leer el final de la historia, para así animarse a leerla completa. Entonces paró de adelantar y leyó en voz baja lo que creyó que era el final.

- "Yo antes era bonita, pero no lo suficiente, osea no atraía a chicos guapos. Entré en una depresión horrible, luego de que todos los hombres de los cuales me enamoraba, no me tomaban en cuenta y cuando lo hacían, me decían que era horrible. Pero luego una amiga trajo a mí el ¡CupidShopPro 7.0¡Era tan genial! Este invento revolucionó mi vida. Todos los chicos de los que me enamoraba se fijaban en mí y ¡Yo no sufría esas terribles humillaciones! Era todo tan genial, y los chicos ya no se fijaban en mi figura. Estoy segura que el CupidShopPro 7.0 es el invento que cambió mi vida, por lo que decidí contarle a todas mis amigas... ¡Y aquí estoy! Lo más bueno es que es tan barato que el dinero no importa¡Es tan genial!"- terminó de leer mientras se confundía cada vez más.

¿Qué era esto? Un catalogo de compras a domicilio, o eso parecía. Pero todo era tan confuso. Osea¿Por qué su abuela compraría algo para que los chicos se fijasen en ella?... Acaso su abuela era... Oh por Kamisama...

- "Sakuno, no pienses idioteces. Tu abuela no puede ser... Osea, no podría... ¡Ella no es pedófila!"- gritó en su mente, en medio del choque emocional- "Quizás lo ocupó para que el abuelo se enamorase de ella o algo así"- comenzó a auto convencerse de que así fuese.

Continuó leyendo el libro, pero era siempre lo mismo. Un prólogo de la historia amorosa de una muchacha y luego venía una opinión acerca del CupidShopPro 7.0 Todo era tan extraño para Sakuno, y ella ya no sabía que pensar.

Entonces dio vuelta las páginas nuevamente hasta que vio un anuncio que ocupaba toda la plana de la hoja. Sakuno revisó y los prólogos y las opiniones continuaban, así que prefirió leer el anuncio, como descanso para sus ojos.

**¡Atención!**

**Si tú tienes problemas de amor como éstos, Entonces,**

**¡El CupidShopPro 7.0 es Para TI!**

**No sólo lograrás que esa persona especial se fije en ti, sino que además muchas otras personas lo harán. Haciendo que se te suba el autoestima y dándole su merecido a esa persona especial que te hacía la vida a cuadritos.**

**¡Vamos, es tu oportunidad de hacer que ese chico se fije en ti!**

**Si quieres contratar el CupidShopPro 7.0, es realmente muy fácil de conseguir.**

**En una jarra grande, le echas agua caliente, luego disuelves granos de café molidos en ella. Por último colocas un poco de helado de vainilla y un poco de crema batida y una pajita. Luego dices las siguientes palabras en latín: **

**Parva Estella Refulget!**

**Pulchra Puella!**

**Laetia Donum!**

**¡Y en ese momento el CupidShopPro 7.0 Aparecerá!**

**¡Vamos¡Apresúrate!**

**¡Nuestras Operadoras están esperando tu llamado!**

**¡Ellas trabajan las 24 horas al día, los 7 días a la semana!**

**¡Esperamos tu Llamado!**

Sakuno se sorprendió al leer aquel anuncio. Es decir¿qué clase de llamado se hacía con comida? Porque, si no mal recordaba, eso que se explicaba como un "llamado" era... era... ¡Ay por Kami! Con tanto ajetreo estaba olvidando las cosas.

La chica de las trenzas sin pensarlo demasiado sacó su abrigo y tomó algo del dinero que estaba ahorrando y se dirigió al supermercado más cercano. Realmente quería saber qué diablos era el CupidShopPro 7.0, y de paso, compraría el envoltorio para el chocolate que le haría a Ryoma-kun mañana.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Llevaba todo lo necesario para invocar el CupidShopPro 7.0, además del envoltorio para el chocolate que le regalaría a Ryoma-kun mañana. Así que estaba contenta.

Al estar en la caja, la cajera le preguntó si iba a hacer Café Helado. Bueno, al menos ya sabía que postre era el que ayudaría a invocar a aquel invento llamado CupidShopPro 7.0

Y luego de pagar, se fue a su casa con todas las bolsas en sus manos. Y al llegar a su hogar, se encerró en su alcoba para poder hacer el conjuro tranquilamente.

Trajo todo lo necesario. Un vaso gigante y una jarra con agua hervida, más algunas cucharas y la pajita.

Ahora estaba lista para invocar.

Comenzó a preparar el Café Helado. Y cuando terminó, abrió el libro para ver que debía decir. Pero, en ese minuto titubeó en hacerlo...

Es decir... ¿Cómo no podía confiar en sí misma y dejar la tarea de "Conquistar a Ryoma-kun" a un máquina? Realmente parecía, y se oía, como algo estúpido. Tomó el vaso donde estaba el Café Helado y decidió tomárselo, pero miró el libro nuevamente y leyó las palabras mágicas, sin querer, en voz alta.

- "Parva Estella Refulget! Pulchra Puella! Laetia Donum!"- entonces un extraño humo color rosa comenzó a inundar su habitación.

Sakuno se asustó y dejando el vaso con el Café Helado apoyado en el suelo, se llevó ambas manos a la cara para no aspirar el humo y así no morir por asfixia.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y esperó a que todo se detuviese.

Y cuando por fin abrió los ojos, un extraño joven albino, halado y con arco y flecha en sus manos, se encontraba flotando en su habitación. Al menos no había ocurrido nada anormal...

¡Esperen! Sakuno pronto sintió ganas de gritar... Es decir...

- "¡AAAAHHHH!"- dejó escapar un grito de su boca, mientras observaba a aquel ser que continuaba flotando en su habitación.

Pero para su total desgracia, su abuela aún no había llegado y sus padres tampoco. Y para su mala suerte, el coso raro ese, que estaba flotando, se había dado cuenta de su presencia...

- "Vale! Nomen Mihi Est Cupido. Quod nomen tibi est? Quo Vades?"- ametralló el ser con evidente felicidad.(Traducción¡Hola! Mi nombre es Cupido. ¿Cuál es tu nombre¿Cómo estás?)

Ahora Sakuno si que ya no sabía que pensar. Solamente dos puntitos reemplazaban a sus ojos y se encontraba completamente muda. ¿Qué había sido eso¿Una maldición¡Oh, por Kami! Ahora si que quería morirse.

El joven la miró extrañado mientras esperaba las respuestas a sus preguntas.

- "Na... ¿Nani¿Qué... qué idi... idio... idioma era... ése...?"- preguntó Sakuno, bastante asustada.

El ser halado la miró extrañado.

- "¿Esto no es Roma?"- preguntó en perfecto japonés.

- "I... Iie"- respondió ella.

- "¡Rayos!"- maldijo el joven.

- "Di... Disculpa... "- el chico la miró indiferentemente- "¿Qui... Quién eres... tú?"- preguntó asustada la muchacha.

- "¿Sabes? Ya me presenté. ¿No sabías que no escuchar a la gente cuando te está hablando es de mala educación?"

- "Go... Gomen... Gomenansai"- dijo y rompió a llorar.

- "Y no llores. Realmente no estoy de humor para aguantar a más chicas histéricas con problemas amorosos... Bueno, mi nombre es Eros, o Cupido, como quieras llamarme y soy el Dios del Amor de la era antigua"- se presentó de mal humor- "Pero realmente no estoy de buen humor para aguantar tus llantitos y escuchar tus problemas es demasiado para mí. Así que mejor no te metas en mis asuntos y no me molestes¿está bien? Que buena chica eres, ahora sé linda y tráeme algo de jugo. Gracias"- ametralló y se puso cómodo en la cama de Sakuno.

- "Tú... Tú eres... ¿Cupido?"- preguntó incrédula.

- "¿Qué acaso eres sorda¡Si-Lo-Soy¡Soy Cu-Pi-Do!"- respondió de mal humor el Dios.

- "Entonces... tú... ¿me ayudarás con Ryoma-kun?"

- "¡NOOOOOO!"- gritó tan fuerte que su voz comenzó a hacer eco en la casa de los Ryuzaki.

- "De... Demo..."- iba a protestar, mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a escapar nuevamente de sus ojos.

- "¡TE DIJE QUE NO LLORARAS!"- reclamó Cupido con su evidente mal humor. Cosa que hizo que Sakuno comenzara a llorar más fuerte- "¡ESTÁ BIEN! ... Te ayudaré"- dijo ya entre dientes, mientras trataba de tragarse su rabia.

- "¡Domo Arigatou!"- gritó Sakuno y lo abrazó. Entonces tomó el vaso con Café Helado y se lo puso enfrente- "Es... Es para usted, Cupido-sama".

- "¡AH¡Por el amor de Zeus!"- gritó- "No me llames Cupido-sama¿está bien?".

- "¡Hai!"- respondió la chica con su sonrisa.

Entonces Cupido tomó el vaso con Café Helado y tomó un poco a través de la pajita.

- "Es... Es... Es... ¿Café Helado?"- preguntó emocionado.

- "Ah... Hai"- respondió la chica ya más tranquila.

- "¡ESTÁ DELICIOSO!"- felicitó el Dios del Amor, bastante emocionado- "Te ayudaré con gusto, si tú me das más de éste"- Sakuno asintió ante el trato, así que esta vez, fue Cupido quien la abrazó- "Y dime... tu nombre es...?"

- "¡Ah¡Olvide Presentarme¡Qué baka que soy!"- comenzó a decirse Sakuno algo enojada consigo misma, mientras Cupido tomaba su Café Helado- "Mi nombre es Ryuzaki Sakuno".

- "Osea tu nombre sería... Sakuno ¿no? Realmente tengo problemas con el japonés"- dijo mientras sorbía.

- "Hai, mi nombre es Sakuno"- le dijo sonriendo- ""Demo... ¿es que acaso tú has estado en otros lugares?.

- "Podría decirse... Me han invocado de varias partes del mundo"- dijo como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo.

- "Osea que... ¿eres de idioma internacional?".

- "Yeah! I am international"- le respondió sonriendo.

Sakuno entonces volvió a sentir que tenía dos puntitos en lugar de ojos.

- "Pero eso dejémoslo para después. Dime Sakuno ¿para qué me invocaste?"- la chica lo miró interrogativamente- "Debes tener algún problema ¿no?".

- "Hai. Tengo un problema"- confesó- "Hay un chico que estudia en mi escuela y es muy guapo. Se llama Echizen Ryoma. Pero su problema es que al ser un joven prodigio en el tenis, no me toma en cuenta... "- explicó tristemente- "Pensaba que podía pedir un milagro al chocolate de San Valentín que le iba a hacer, pero... de seguro no se cumpliría"

- "Comprendo tu problema"- le dijo- "Realmente este... Ryoma es un poco despistado gracias al tenis¿no es así?"- la chica asintió- "Y dime¿Cuándo es San Valentín?".

- "Para mañana faltará un día"- le respondió.

- "¡Rayos!"- reclamó- "No tenemos mucho tiempo"- Sakuno bajó la cabeza tristemente- "Pero no te preocupes, Soy Cupido, Dios del Amor, así que puedo hacer que ese milagro se cumpla fácilmente".

- "¿En serio?"- preguntó Sakuno.

- "¡Claro!"- le respondió el Dios.

- "Domo Arigatou, Cupido-sam... Cupido-kun".

¿Cupido-kun? Bueno, no sonaba tan mal, después de todo.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Al día siguiente, Sakuno iba caminando felizmente por las calles para llegar a su escuela. Realmente no podía crees su suerte. Y es que no todos los días Cupido se ofrecía a ayudarte en tus problemas amorosos a cambio de... Café Helado. Un intercambio extraño, según su opinión. Pero eso le importaba bastante poco.

- "¡Buenos Días Sakuno-chan!"- saludó su alegre y chillona amiga Tomoka Osakada.

- "Buenos Días Tomoka-chan"- saludó ella a su amiga. Claro que la chica de trenzas lo hacía más tranquilamente.

- "¡Sakuno-chan, falta muy poco para el Día de San Valentín!"- dijo emocionada la muchacha de coletas.

- "Es verdad"- respondió su amiga.

Así continuaron su camino a la escuela, juntas. Entonces en el camino, Tomoka notó la presencia de un gato blanco que parecía seguirlas, pero prefirió no darle importancia al asunto. Después de todo, los gatos callejeros eran como ratas en aquel vecindario.

Ambas chicas llegaron a la escuela juntas. Entonces la chica de coletas nuevamente había notado la presencia del gato blanco.

- "Sakuno-chan, un gato blanco nos estuvo siguiendo"- advirtió Tomoka, con algo de enojo en su voz, pues a ella no le gustaban mucho los felinos.

Sakuno se dio la vuelta y miró al gato blanco como si fuese la cosa más común del mundo.

Entonces el minino comenzó a maullar, como era su naturaleza, claro estaba.

- "Miau, Miau, Miau, Miau, Miau, Miau".

- "¿NANI!"- gritó Sakuno casi desesperada.

- "¿Qué pasa Sakuno-chan?"- preguntó Tomoka preocupada.

- "Jejeje, nada Tomoka-chan"- le respondió su amiga bastante nerviosa. Claro¿Cómo iba a decirle a Osakada que ese gato en realidad era Cupido, El Dios del Amor?.

- "Miau, Miau, Miau, Miau, Miau, Miau, Miau, Miau, Miau, Miau, Miau"- maulló nuevamente. (Traducción: Te seguí para conocer a ese tal Ryoma).

- "¿Cómo que no sucede nada Sakuno-chan? Estás muy extraña hoy".

- "Ah sí, tú no lo conocías, jejeje"- Tomoka quedó completamente confundida- "El gatito es Cupido"- le dijo sonriendo.

- "¿Cupido¿El Dios del Amor?".

- "Hai"

- "¡Qué original Sakuno-chan! No pensé que se te ocurriría un nombre así para un minino. Y de hecho, creía que a tu abuela le causaban alergia y no podías tener uno"- dijo Tomoka.

- "Jejeje. Si, pero este minino es para que se le pase la alergia"- le mintió.

Tomoka le sonrió y continuaron el camino a su salón. Entonces, Cupido-Neko, se fue a explorar los rinconcitos de la escuela para pasar el tiempo.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Ya era hora del receso del almuerzo y Sakuno se dirigió rápidamente a la azotea, después de almorzar algo, para así conversar un poco con Cupido.

Y tal como pensó, Cupido-Neko, estaba allí.

- "Cupido-kun, que bueno que te encuentro"- comenzó a decir Sakuno- "Sabes... mejor vete a casa..."

- "Y ese tal Ryoma¿dónde está? Debo hacer mi parte del trato"- dijo, interrumpiendo a Sakuno.

- "Por eso te digo que regreses..."

- "¿Sabes? Se me ocurrió una buena idea para que se fije en ti"- la interrumpió nuevamente Cupido-Neko – "Confiemos un poquito en tus feromonas¿está bien?".

- "Está bien, pero debo decirte que..."

- "Parva Estella Refulget!"- dijo Cupido-Neko y entonces un humo rosado rodeó a Sakuno como la primera vez.

Luego de que ella terminase de toser y de que el humo se hubiese esparcido en el espacio. Cupido-Neko dijo:

- "Acabo de activar tus feromonas para que produzcan el aroma que toda mujer desprendo cuando está junto a su hombre especial"- explicó Cupido-Neko y luego se marchó.

- "¡E... Espera!... ¿Cómo es eso de que mi aroma¡Cupido-Neko-Kun¡Regresa!"- comenzó a llamar, pero Cupido no volvió.

La chica comenzó a regresar a su salón sin saber que las feromonas tenían un efecto rápido.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Ya las clases habían terminado. El club de tenis había comenzado sus prácticas, mientras que la entrenadora Ryuzaki se preguntaba el porqué de la falta de Ryoma Echizen a las prácticas.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Sakuno iba dirigiéndose calmadamente hacia su casa.

Realmente estaba algo preocupada por lo que le había dicho Cupido-Neko acerca de las feromonas. Pero al menos el hechizo todavía no había hecho algún efecto... ¿Verdad?

- "Ryuzaki-chan"- llamó un chico de grado superior.

Ella se dio la vuelta y pudo encontrar a una manada de chicos babosos frente a ella.

- "¡AAAHHHH!"- gritó asustada y comenzó a correr.

Los chicos decidieron seguir al amor de su vida por toda la escuela Seigaku, mientras le gritaban proposiciones y declaraciones de amor. En cambio, lo único que podía hacer la chica era... seguir corriendo.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Sumire Ryuzaki oyó algunos gritos, al igual que los titulares del club de tenis. Aún así, decidieron no darle importancia.

No le dieron importancia hasta que vieron como Sakuno Ryuzaki daba más de 50 vueltas alrededor de la cancha en menos de un minuto, pues Sadaharu había tomado el tiempo.

Los titulares miraron asombrados la hazaña que la chica de trenzas había hecho.

- "Eso recalca el hecho de que cuando el ser humano está en un estado de tensión es capaz de hacer cosas que en un estado normal no puede hacer"- dijo Sadaharu como explicación a la asombrante escena de Sakuno dando una vuelta más, seguida por un montón de chicos con las hormonas alborotadas.

Sakuno trepó la reja de las canchas de tenis, completamente desesperada. Mientras los titulares miraban como los babosos chicos trataban de imitar la acción de su enamorada.

Eiji Kikumaru, como estaba más cerca del lugar de los hechos, decidió ir a ayudar a Ryuzaki-chan, para que no se lastimase, pero sintió cierto aroma dulce...

- "¡Ryuzaki-chan!"- comenzó a gritar el chico acrobático mientras trataban de abrirse paso entre la multitud de chicos.

Entonces Syuichiroh intentó detener a Eiji, antes de que cometiese una locura.

- "¡Detente Eiji!"- gritó Oishi, tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo hacia atrás.

Pero Kikumaru no se daría por vencido. No Señor. Así que elevó su puño y golpeó a Syuichiroh en el estómago.

Al caer al suelo, debido al golpe. El vice-capitán percibió cierto aroma dulce y se levantó como su nunca lo hubiesen golpeado.

- "¡Ryuzaki-chan!"- gritó mientras imitaba la acción de su compañero de dobles.

- "¡Nya! Syuichiroh ¡Eres un infeliz que lo único que haces es copiarme!"- dijo Eiji realmente enfadado mientras comenzaba a golpear a su compañero.

Tezuka, como buen capitán, trató de detener aquella situación, mientras Inui escribía en su libreta acerca de todo lo ocurrido.

- "Eiji, Syuichiroh, 10 vueltas a las canchas"- ordenó fuertemente el capitán.

- "¡Cállate!"- gritaron los aludidos.

- "¡20 Vueltas!"

- "¡Qué te calles!".

Ahora si Tezuka podía admitir que se le había escapado de las manos aquella situación.

Sakuno, asustada, observó aquel disparate, mientras veía como los chicos intentaban llegar hasta donde estaban.

- "Miau, Miau, Miau"- maulló cierto gato que ella conocía bien y que Sumire escuchó. (Traducción¿Te diviertes Sakuno?)

- "Cupido-Neko-Kun, Onegai Desu, Quítame el hechizo de las feromonas y Haz que todos olviden lo ocurrido"- pidió la chica realmente desesperada y en un susurro.

- "Miau!"- respondió el minino- "Miau, Miau, Miau"(Traducción: Bueno. Parva Estella Refulget!).

Entonces el humo rosado comenzó a expandirse por todas las canchas de tenis, haciendo que el olor dulce de Sakuno desapareciese del ambiente. Y además hizo que todos los chicos que habían percibido el aroma, se olvidasen de todo lo que habían estado haciendo.

Cuando los muchachos se marcharon. Tezuka se acercó a Eiji y a Syuichiroh con paso firme.

- "Syuichiroh, Eiji. Den 50 vueltas a las canchas".

- "¡Nya¿Y por qué Tezuka?"- reclamó Eiji, sintiéndose extrañado.

- "Porque tú golpeaste a Syuichiroh".

- "Pero Tezuka, Eiji no me ha golpeado. De hecho no tengo ninguna herida"- explicó Oishi.

- "Na... ¿Nani?"- preguntó el capitán bastante confundido- "Entonces, olvídenlo".

Así ambos chicos se miraron extrañados y continuaron con el entrenamiento.

Mientras que Cupido-Neko le enseñaba a bajar a Sakuno de aquella reja para así marcharse ambos a casa.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

- "¡No vuelvas a hacerme algo así!"- se quejó Sakuno bastante cansada de todo.

- "Gomenansai"- se disculpó Cupido-Neko – "Pero no creí que Ryoma no había venido"

La chica suspiró un momento antes de entrar a su casa.

Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era darse un buen baño y luego preparar el chocolate para Ryoma-kun

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

- "Sakuno ¿Qué haces?"- preguntó Cupido, ya con su forma normal.

- "Preparo el chocolate para Ryoma-kun"- respondió la chica, luego de haberse dado un relajante baño.

Cupido observó como la muchacha continuaba derritiendo el chocolate dulce en la olla y se le ocurrió un buen plan para mañana.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Ya había amanecido. Era 14 de Febrero, Día de San Valentín. Cosa que alegraba a muchos y entristecía a otros pocos.

Sakuno Ryuzaki iba en compañía de su gato Cupido, en dirección a la escuela. El gato iba maullando y movía su cola mientras seguía a su ama. Al parecer estaba contento. La chica, en cambio, iba bastante nerviosa, pues en su mochila llevaba el chocolate que podría juntarla o separarla definitivamente de Ryoma-kun. Por lo tanto estaba nerviosa, como anteriormente había dicho.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Los titulares se habían reunido esa mañana en las canchas de tenis, puesto que hoy tenían práctica matutina.

Sumire los había mandado a correr un par de vueltas. Luego de haberle preguntado a Ryoma sobre su falta de ayer.

Sadaharu había comenzado a amenazar a los chicos con sus jugos, cuando Sakuno apareció por el lugar, junto a su gato.

- "¡Hey! Miren chicos¿no es esa su novia?"- dijo Momoshiro, apuntando a Sakuno.

Los titulares miraron a Eiji y a Oishi, pero ellos, al parecer, no habían entendido la broma.

- "¿De que hablas Momo?"- preguntó Eiji confundido.

- "Es verdad... ¿Por qué dijiste eso?"- preguntó Oishi.

- "¿De verdad no recuerdan nada?"- respondió con una pregunta, Momoshiro.

- "Momoshiro"- llamó Tezuka- "Cállate"- le ordenó.

Entonces el chico quedó obligado a guardar silencio.

- "Mada Mada Dane"- dijo Ryoma, mientras que se preguntaba el porqué de aquel comentario. Internamente, claro.

Mientras tanto, Sakuno y Sumire estaban conversando. Y la chica de trenzas se estaba escondiendo de Kikumaru-sempai y Oishi-sempai por si las dudas.

- "¿De qué quieres hablar Sakuno-chan?"- preguntó la mujer, algo preocupada por la actitud de su nieta.

- "Es que... es mi gato"- dijo la chica.

- "¿Acaso le pasó algo a Cupido?"- preguntó la mujer luego de haber conocido al gato ayer en la noche.

- "Hai. Me siguió desde casa y quiero que lo cuides para así no tener problemas"- pidió Sakuno- "Onegai".

- "Está bien Sakuno-chan. Vete tranquila".

Entonces la muchacha de trenzas se marchó, no sin antes agradecerle el favor a su abuela. Entonces dejó a la entrenadora con el gato albino que tiraba pelo. Y para ella, realmente tiraba demasiado pelo.

Así que entre estornudo y otro, el gato acompañó a su nueva ama hasta que ésta se detuvo. Y el minino se colocó a su lado.

Los titulares terminaron de correr y miraron al felino con cara de no entender. Sumire solamente explicó el hecho de que el gato era de la familia, y por lo tanto la estaba acompañando, con lo cual los chicos se quedaron tranquilos.

Pero el minino se puso contento al recibir tanta atención. Después de todo, Cupido era bastante juguetón y Cupido-Neko también debería serlo, pues eran el mismo personaje en cuestión.

Así que como sentía las miradas de su público sobre él, decidió hacer su gracia. Y no cualquier gracias, porque, después de todo, la última vez que lo invocaron "Plaza Sésamo" estaba de moda y esa canción se le había quedado pegada.

- "Mia, Mia, Mia, Miau, Miau, Miau, Miau, Miau, Miau"- comenzó a maullar-cantar la canción de "Mana Maná"mientras movía su cuerpo y su cola de izquierda a derecha, en forma alternada.

Sumire miró al gato, sorprendida por la escena. Y todos los titulares imitaron su acción con la misma sorpresa que su entrenadora.

Definitivamente éste no era un minino común y corriente como creían.

- "Tezuka... ¿Estoy loca o tú también oyes al gato cantar la canción Mana Maná de Plaza Sésamo?"- preguntó nerviosamente la mujer

- "Yo también lo oigo"- respondió Tezuka.

Entonces los titulares, en su mayoría, suspiraron aliviados. Al igual que la entrenadora.

- "Bueno, al menos no me he vuelto loca".

Pero el capitán había colocado una expresión de entre sorpresa y nerviosismo única en su estilo.

Y el gato continuaba cantando para su público.

Sumire suspiró y trató de mantener la calma. Quizás así no se volvería loca.

- "Bueno, comenzaré a explicar lo que haremos hoy"- dijo como si tuviese que entrenar a chicos del preescolar.

Entonces Kawamura levantó la mano tímidamente.

- "Dime Kawamura"- pidió la mujer.

- "Es que... tengo una pregunta"- dijo casi empequeñeciéndose.

- "Si, adelante".

- "Eh... Es... ¿Es normal que un gato cante, Sumire-sensei?".

Todos los titulares voltearon la vista hacia la mujer, esperando su respuesta.

Cupido-Neko sintió que ya no le prestaban atención, pero aún así no hizo nada por recuperarla, pues se estaba divirtiendo en grande.

Sumire miró al gato como si él tuviese la respuesta a aquella pregunta. Cupido-Neko detuvo su adorable canto y su baile y le devolvió la mirada a la nueva ama.

Los titulares ahora miraban al gato esperando saber la respuesta a la pregunta de Kawamura.

- "Miau"- maulló largamente, como si nunca hubiese estado cantando.

- "¿NANI!"- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo. Mientras que Sumire creía que en verdad estaba loca.

Realmente esta situación se le había escapado de las manos. Y podía sentir la mirada de Tezuka sobre su persona, cosa que aumentaba su tensión.

- "¿Qué haremos Sumire-sensei?"- preguntó el capitán como si nunca hubiese escuchado al gato cantar Mana Maná.

- "Mejor corran un par de vueltas más, jejeje... "- respondió nerviosamente.

- "¡Ya oyeron!"- gritó Tezuka, llamando la atención de todo el equipo- "¡Todos debemos correr 30 vueltas más!".

Entonces, olvidando lo ocurrido con Cupido-Neko anteriormente, los chicos del equipo de tenis comenzaron a correr, mientras eran amenazados por Sadaharu y su jugo.

El minino vio como esos chicos daban como un millón de vueltas a esas canchas. Cosa que le parecía bastante aburrida, así que decidió acompañarlos para cantarles su canción.

Rápidamente se echó a correr tratando de alcanzar a los titulares casi sin esforzarse. Los chicos siguieron al gato con la mirada pero se asustaron bastante cuando los adelantó.

El minino quería cantar su canción para su público y nada lo detendría. Así que se colocó enfrente de los titulares, un poco más apartado de ellos y comenzó a hacer su gracia, antes nombrada.

- "¡Paren¡El gato está enfrente de nosotros!"- advirtió Tezuka, mientras... seguía corriendo.

- "Pero el gato de Sumire-sensei está cantando"- dijo Oishi-"No creo que vaya a irse".

- "¿Y qué haremos?" – preguntó Eiji.

- "Esquivarlo".

Entonces el chico pelirrojo comenzó a adelantarse y saltó por encima del gato. Los demás lo miraron asombrados.

- "Al menos yo no pasaré por encima del minino"- dijo y siguió corriendo.

- "Miau"- maulló el gato en señal de confusión.

Pero el problema era que el minino continuaba allí.

Los chicos continuaron corriendo hasta que interceptaron con el gato, y aunque trataron de hacerse a un lato, parece que al final el pobre Cupido-Neko había muerto, aplastado por un montón de tenistas jóvenes.

Se detuvieron y miraron la capa de pelo que había quedado encima del suelo en forma de gato arrollado y aplastado. Y lo primero que hicieron, luego de mirar la escena, fue... Limpiar sus zapatillas para ocultar las huellas del crimen.

Sumire y Sadaharu se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los titulares. Cuando llegaron, miraron el cadáver del albino gato.

- "¡Oh, por Kamisama¿Qué sucedió aquí?"- preguntó la entrenadora, algo preocupada.

Los chicos no encontraron nada mejor que...

- "Fue él"- y comenzaron a apuntarse los unos a los otros.

- "Eso quiere decir que fueron todos"- explicó Inui.

- "Bueno..."- Sumire miró el cadáver del Dios Gato- "¿Y cómo diablos le voy a explicar a Sakuno-chan este incidente?"- se preguntó internamente la mujer, bastante asustada por lo demás.

_**Situación Número 1**_

- "**Ah... Sakuno-chan... ¿Sabes?… Jejeje, tu gatito se fue a dar un viaje al cielo, jejeje… Pero no te preocupes, de seguro volverá"- comenzó a explicar una asustada Sumire.**

**_Situación Número 2_**

- "**Sakuno-chan, Debo decirte que... Cupido-Neko... ah dejado este mundo... "- una triste Sumire hablaba apenada.**

**_Situación Número 3_**

- "**Sakuno-chan. Tu gato ha muerto pero... ¡Fue culpa de los chicos del club de tenis!"- confesó una angustiada y desesperada Sumire.**

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Ninguna de las tres formas funcionarían para explicarle a Sakuno que el gato había quedado pegado como estampilla en el suelo gracias al equipo de tenis de su escuela.

Y los llantos de su nieta preferida ya comenzaban a resonar en su cabeza. ¡Ahora ya no podría ni dormir!.

- "Oh Kamisama, dime cómo comunicarle esta noticia a mi nieta"- rogó en voz baja. Aunque todo el equipo de tenis la escuchó.

- "¿A qué se refiere con eso, Sumire-sensei?"- preguntó Tezuka.

"El gato era de Sakuno-chan"- dijo la mujer completamente asustada.

Y ahora los llantos de la chica de trenzas resonaban en la cabeza de todo el equipo de tenis. Ahora si que la habían hecho grande. ¡Eran asesinos de gatos!.

- "De acuerdo. Tezuka, busca una pala"- ordenó la entrenadora.

- "Y ¿para qué?"- preguntó el aludido.

- "Para que al menos el gato tenga una sepultura decente"- respondió la mujer.

Entonces el capitán fue a buscar una pala para desenterrar el cadáver del gato, para luego volverlo a enterrar.

Al llegar le mostró la pala a su entrenadora. Ella la tomó y comenzó a desenterrar el "supuesto" cadáver del gato.

- "¡NANI!"- gritó desesperada- "¡EL CUERPO NO ESTÁ!".

- "¿NAAANIII!"- gritaron los chicos como respuesta.

- "Y... Y ahora ¿Qué le diré a Sakuno-chan?"- se preguntó la mujer mientras que ríos de lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

- "¿A qué se refiere Sumire-sensei?"- preguntó Sadaharu.

- "Sobre el cadáver del gato".

- "Pero... si está allá arriba"- dijo el chico apuntando a cierto minino albino que cantaba su adorada canción, bastante contento y... vivo.

- "NA... ¡NANI!"- gritaron todos los chicos al mismo tiempo.

- "Mia, Mia, Mia, Miau, Miau, Miau, Miau, Miau, Miau"- maullaba cantando Mana Maná.

Los chicos simplemente cayeron al piso agotados por tanto ajetreo, y decidieron preocuparse por cosas más importantes.

Así las prácticas ocurrieron con tranquila normalidad, luego del incidente del gato y su "supuesta muerte". Hicieron un par de juegos de práctica, pero los interrumpió el aviso de la llegada del receso de la mañana.

Cupido-Neko, quien estaba durmiendo, despertó por la campanada. Se estiró tiernamente y luego comenzó a limpiarse un poco. Por último fue a echar un vistazo a las canchas.

Ryoma Echizen había hecho un saque y ahora esperaba la respuesta de Momoshiro, cuando miró al gato albino posar sus ojos sobre él. Se sintió algo extraño, pues sentirse observado era algo nuevo para el chico. Claro estaba que la sensación no le había gustado mucho.

- "Con que él es Ryoma Echizen"- murmuró el gato. Cosa que oyeron Tezuka y Oishi.

- "Tezuka ¿fue mi imaginación o el gato acaba de murmurar algo en perfecto japonés?"- preguntó el vice capitán.

- "La verdad... no lo sé"- respondió el capitán, ya pensando que se volvería loco.

El minino miró a ambos jóvenes y maulló, haciéndoles creer que si estaban locos. Luego comenzó a marcharse, pues debía eliminar a todos aquellos que se interpusieran en su camino.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Las chicas enamoradas de los titulares del club de tenis de la escuela estaban ya afuera de las canchas para esperar a sus víctimas de sus chocolates que los derretiría hasta los huesos. O eso decían ellas.

Sakuno miró como su amiga Tomoka comandaba aquel movimiento, así que guardó su chocolate para que ella no lo viese.

El gato albino miró a la tropa de miles de chicas babosas y se le ocurrió una buena idea. Después de todo, le encantaba ser Cupido.

Sumire miró al gato y lo tomó. Luego buscó a su nieta y cuando la encontró, le pasó el minino.

- "Toma Sakuno-chan".

- "De... Demo..."- iba a reclamar la chica.

- "Es tu gato. Es tu responsabilidad"- dijo la mujer y entonces se marchó. Se lo pasó para así evitar los daños mentales a los chicos que tenía a cargo en el club de tenis.

El minino comenzó a maullar y la chica entendió perfectamente. Entonces Cupido-Neko saltó de los brazos de la joven y salió disparado hacia quién sabe donde. Sakuno entonces comenzó a correr en dirección contraria.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

- "Y como iba diciendo... vamos a... "- comenzó a decir Sumire, ya más relajada sin aquel gato.

- "¡Abuela¡Abuela!"- gritó Sakuno interrumpiéndola.

- "¿Qué pasa Sakuno-chan?"- preguntó la mujer con tono cansado.

- "ElMininoSeEscapó"- dijo rápidamente.

- "¿QUE!"- gritó Sumire- "A ver, dilo de nuevo, y más lento".

- "El-Minino-Se-Escapó"

- "¿QUÉ!"

- "Que el minino..."

Los chicos miraron a las dos, mientras pensaban en lo gustosa que era la conversación entre los miembros de la familia Ryuzaki.

- "Si, eso ya lo sé"- dijo Sumire mientras comenzaba a perder la paciencia- "Y ¿qué quieres que haga?"

- "Ayúdame a encontrarlo".

- "Pero Sakuno-chan, acabo de dejártelo en tus brazos. Debería estar allí".

- "Pero a penas te fuiste se escapó".

Los titulares continuaban mirando la escena sin siquiera saber que pensar.

- "Está bien. Te ayudaré a buscarlo después"

- "Pero abuela...".

- "Estoy ocupada Sakuno-chan".

- "Pero... Pero..."

- "Está bien, te ayudaré"- aceptó de mal humor- "Espérenme un poco¿está bien?"- les dijo a los chicos.

- "No se preocupe Sumire-sensei"- dijo Syuichiroh, entonces se acercó a Sakuno y se agachó hasta llegar a su altura- "Nosotros también ayudaremos a encontrar al minino".

- "Hai"- respondió la chica, no sin antes dar unos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse un poco de Oishi-sempai... Por si las dudas.

En realidad parecía que todos en este día estaban actuando extraño.

Sumire salió primero para buscar al minino. Seguido de todo el equipo de tenis que fue atacado y perseguido por el club de fans. Pero, dos personas se quedaron en las canchas.

- "¿No irás a buscar a tu gato?"- preguntó Ryoma con su ya clásico tono.

- "Ah... Hai"- respondió Sakuno y salió de la cancha, debido a su nerviosismo.

Ryoma la siguió sin saber que otra cosa hacer.

Cupido-Neko había visto toda la escena, y quiso golpear a Ryoma. Pero, como era un gato, no podía.

Aunque aún así apareció el chocolate de Sakuno en su mano. Entonces ella recordó que día era y lo que debía hacer.

- "Ry... Ryoma-kun..."- comenzó a decir.

El aludido la miró, pero no le dijo nada.

- "Sé que... bueno, que no es el momento apropiado... Demo... ¿Aceptarías este chocolate por San Valentín?"- preguntó Sakuno mostrándole un paquetito de color azul con una cinta entre blanca y plateada.

El tenista miró el paquete sin saber que hacer o que decir. Y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas no ayudaba mucho en esa situación.

- "¡ACÉPTALO RÁPIDO!"- gritó una voz detrás de Ryoma. El chico se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta de que era el gatito que estaban buscando.

- "Tú... Tú eres el gato"- fue lo único que atinó a decir el muchacho.

- "¿Y a quién esperabas¿Al Conejo de Pascua?"- preguntó Cupido-Neko de mal humor- "Sakuno¿Cómo pudiste enamorarte de un tipo como éste?"- le preguntó haciendo que ambos chicos se sonrojasen- "Es decir, míralo, es un completo idiota".

Entonces Ryoma pateó al gato para que se callase, pues creía que era un producto de su imaginación.

- "Yo... si acepto el regalo, Sakuno"- le dijo, entonces se acercó a ella y recibió el paquete. Luego lo abrió y se lo comió frente a la mirada expectante de la chica, como indicaba la tradición- "Está muy rico"- le dijo sonriendo y sonrojado a la vez

Entonces Sakuno dominada completamente por su amor, lo abrazó fuertemente, sorprendiendo a Ryoma, que luego de un par de segundos comenzó a corresponder el abrazo y además, la besó en los labios, tierna y dulcemente.

- "Oh que tierna escena"- dijo Cupido ya en su forma natural- "Lamento interrumpir tórtolos, pero debo pedirle un favor a Sakuno-chan, además de un poco más de Café Helado"- dijo el Dios, sonriendo.

Los chicos se separaron y Sakuno se acercó a Cupido, mientras Ryoma se tallaba los ojos, pensando en que así el Dios desaparecería. El Dios, le pasó el libro donde salía el anuncio de cómo invocarlo.

- "Necesito que escribas tu opinión acerca del producto aquí. Ya sabes, la gente compra más cuando alguien igual a ellos habla acerca de los buenos resultados recibidos"- le dijo Cupido, entonces le entregó una pluma para que escribiese su opinión para el servicio de ayuda al consumidor.

Cuando por fin terminó, Cupido entró al libro y éste se selló.

- "Sakuno¿Qué fue eso?"- le preguntó Ryoma.

- "Jejeje. Fue la persona que hizo que me diera cuenta de que puedo lograr todo lo que quiero por mí misma"- le dijo sonriendo.

Ryoma la miró sin comprender todo.

- "Te lo explicaré en el camino"- le dijo sonriendo. Y su, ahora, novio le devolvió la sonrisa.

**Moraleja 1: Si tienen problemas con el amor, mejor no llamen a Cupido, porque así se ahorrarían muchos problemas.**

**Moraleja 2: Siempre luchen por conseguir todo lo que se propongan.**

_**FIN**_

**Notas de Autora:**

Esto fue toda una idiotez, lo admito. Y si quedaron dudas, Roma no tiene capital y la canción de Mana Maná si existe, solamente que aquí no se puede cantar.

Y como esto es una exclusiva, tengo aquí a mi adorado Cupido-Kun.

Cupido: Ah! Cállate Catty, eres demasiado enojona y nunca tendrás a un novio!. Ahora, sé buena chica y tráeme ese pedazo de Pie de Limón que te dieron por San Valentín.

Catty: Bromeas! Es Mío! Grrr ¬¬U

Cupido: A si? Entonces tendrás mala suerte en el amor para siempre MUAJAJAJA.

De acuerdo, convivir con un Dios que puede manejar los sentimientos de las personas a su entero gusto no es una buena idea. Y es precisamente eso lo que quise representar. Aunque la comedia no resaltó mucho... Lo hice contra el tiempo, así que quedé algo desilusionada... Aún así decidí subirlo para así librarme de la idea en mi cabeza, pues no pude pensar en nada más que no fuese en este fic por... DOS SEMANAS! FUE HORRIBLE! Y créanme que pensar todo el día en el Dios del Amor no es divertido.

Pero bueno, mirando la sección, no hay muchos fics dedicados a San Valentín... Algo que no creí que sucediese jejeje. Creo que fui una de las pocas que logró publicar algo por estas fechas o.o Y ni siquiera lo hice en la fecha real. Aunque hacer un fic tan largo en solo dos días, es todo un record para mí. Todo se lo debo a la canción de Mirmo Zybang(Wagamama Fairy Mirumo de Pon!... Su nombre en japonés me da risa xDD)

Y sé que al final la aparición de Ryoma en el fic fue casi nula, pero es que su sentido del humor y su personalidad fría no cabían en el fic.

Y además no pensé que esas clases de latín me hubiesen servido para algo. Que bueno que Cupido es Latino(Romano)! non Aunque también mencioné a Eros, pero como Eros y Cupido al fin y al cabo son el mismo Dios(su diferencia es que uno es Griego y el otro Romano, respectivamente), por lo tanto preferí llamarlo Cupido igual. Y estoy feliz porque el estudio de lenguas semi-muertas ayuda bastante xDD (ocupamos latín casi todos los días y no nos damos cuenta n-nU).

Bueno, Bueno. Debo pedirles un favor. Que me escriban reviews si es que les gustó la historia. Está hecha medio a la rápida, pero realmente traté de hacerla con todo mi corazón. Mis mejores deseos para estas fiestas y que ojalá Cupido haya flechado a aquella persona especial que tanto queremos encontrar.

Lo deseo, porque luego de escribir cosas tan románticas en estos fics, uno ya desea conseguirse a un Ryoma personal para ser tan afortunada como Sakuno... O sea la pareja que sea.

Ah y lamento hacer que Eiji y Oishi se enamorasen de Sakuno por la acción de las feromonas... Es que... tenía deseos de escribir algo en donde el chico gatuno favorito de todos xD comenzara a pegarle al vice capitán. Una idiotez, y fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacerlo así... Sorry a sus fans(por separado eso sí... no creo que alguna amante del Yaoi esté por aquí).

Ya es hora de irme. Buenas Noches. Y que pasen una buena semana n-n

**Fanfiction trascrito el 14 de Febrero del 2006 y Publicado el 15 de Febrero del 2006 a las 3:20 A.M**


End file.
